


Knock Out X Fem-Reader - Drive-In

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Female Reader, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Knock Out meets you at the drive-in theatre, where he is entertained by your disdain for the characters on screen, wishing that the villain would win. After that, it's not long before his human obsession overcomes him and he's using you for sex.





	Knock Out X Fem-Reader - Drive-In

Knock Out pulled into the drive-in. He’d heard that such places were antiquated in human culture, but thankfully this one had survived, giving him somewhere to go during his down-time. Apparently, the film playing was an old one, something called “Child’s Play,” though Knock Out couldn’t care less about the film’s premise as long as it was a horror; perhaps he’d gleam a few more ways to scrap bots if the film was disturbing enough. Looking around the parking lot, Knock Out was glad to see it was mostly empty, though despite his earliness, the best spot had been taken by a rather dinged up tin can. Minorly annoyed, he took the spot next to it, even more roiled to find no driver upon closer inspection. He didn’t care if it was thirty minutes before the film; if someone was going to take his spot, they should at least be there to appreciate it.

You walked back to your car leisurely, quickly spotting another car next to yours. You sighed irritably, hating that someone had chosen to park next to you in an empty lot; they had the whole place to choose from and they’d still chosen that particular spot. Had the lot been full, you wouldn’t have cared but this was entirely different. Then again, as you got closer, you couldn’t help but admire the stylish vehicle. You strained to see through the tinted windows, wondering who, in the small town, could own such a gorgeous car. When you were sure nobody was behind the wheel, you walked around it, pausing to run your fingers over the bonnet.

“Stunning,” You murmured. “Whoever bought you has to be the luckiest person in the world; you’re absolutely beautiful.”

Knock Out was disgusted by your fleshy touch, human finger grease ruining his perfect finish. However, never one to turn down a compliment, he listened, eager to hear more of the obvious truth.

You looked back to your dinged car, an 03 Fiat Punto which constantly broke down even on the little journeys, “God, you make my car look even shitter… Well, at least whoever owns you takes care of you; I’ve never seen one shinier than you.”

Knock Out waited for you to say something more, but when it became obvious you were finished, he grew bored of your inferior touch on his lustrous metal.

Inside the car he put up a hologram of a man with spiked up red hair, a small goatee, a red leather jacket over a black tee-shirt, grey jeans, and some flashy shades to top it all off; he could have put less effort in, but he couldn’t resist the chance to show off some good looks. He rolled down his window, moving the holograms lips to match his words, “You know I’ll have to wash that now right.”

You jumped back with a squeak, embarrassed to have been caught red-handed. Just minutes ago, you’d been sure there was nobody in the car; it must have been the tinted windows that tricked your eyes. Awkwardly, you approached the driver’s window, “Hi, is this your car? What am I saying? Of course it is. I’m sorry I felt up your car, it’s just so pretty. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I just… I can clean that for you.”

While the idea of making a fleshy clean him like a slave did appeal to Knock Out, he doubted you had the equipment on hand to do so. “Forget it, I’m just here for the movie.”

“Yes, right, I’ll just pop back over there now,” You pointed to your car. “Sorry again.”

Knock Out chuckled, finding your bashful demeanour somewhat endearing. He watched as you got a blanket and pillows from the boot, placing them over the Fiat’s bonnet to sit on. He looked to the few other cars in the lot where the humans were staying respectfully inside their cars, then let his hologram ask, “What on Earth are you doing?”

“I um… I’m watching the film from here.”

“Why?”

You picked at your nails, sheepish to admit a fault with your car when faced with the perfect specimen of one, “My car windows don’t open.”

Knock Out sighed testily. You’d already taken up more of his attention than you should have, but if you were going to spend the entire film on the roof of that hideous eyesore, he’d be much too distracted to watch the movie. He thought about the other Decepticons who constantly mocked him behind his back for his ’ _human obsession_ ’. He often cursed them for saying such things when it was clear he hated the fleshy vermin just as much as they did. What he was about to do wasn’t because he liked humans, it was because he wanted to enjoy a film about killing them, nothing more; as long as he remembered that, he’d be okay.

“Come on then,” he said loudly.

“Excuse me?”

“Get in.”

You were sure you didn’t see the man move but the passenger door opened all the same; you wondered whether he moved really fast or if the car had some kind of remote door opener.

You shook your head, “I don’t even know you.”

“Relax, I’m not going to take you anywhere. Besides, my sensors indicate it’s too cold outside for hum- for us.”

You bit your lip, wondering whether the stranger could really be trusted. Then again, nothing ever happened in Jasper, Nevada; what could possibly go wrong? Sliding off the Fiat’s bonnet, you made your way into the passenger seat of the red car. “Thanks… I’m (Y/N) by the way.”

“Knock Out. Nice to meet you.”

You giggled at the name, “That a fancy nickname or something?”

“Something like that, now hush, the film’s starting.”

And so, the two of you sat in silence for the first few minutes of the film, until Knock Out critiqued it loudly, “Oh puh-lease, that shoot-out was easily avoidable; he could have won that before it began.”

“Yeah, but then he wouldn’t be a doll,” You argued.

“Like that’s a bonus,” Knock Out snarked, forgetting to move the hologram’s lips, though thankfully you didn’t notice.

“Think about it, if he didn’t turn into a doll, this film would be a lot less interesting; killing people is so much better with the element of surprise.”

Knock Out chuckled, if only you knew how true that statement was. The rest of the film played out and Knock Out found it entertaining to have a companion to enjoy it with, especially since you were egging the villain on, blood-thirsty as he was for the various heroes to die and laughing with each of Chuckie’s successes. Perhaps you weren’t so bad after all, then again, if other Decepticons understood the joys of human movies he wouldn’t have to rely on a flesh-sack right now.

As soon as the credits started rolling, Knock Out felt an unfamiliar pang of sadness in his processor. You looked to the hologram beside you with a smile, “Hey, thanks for letting me sit in. The drive-in was much better with a functioning car, y'know?”

“No problem.”

You opened the passenger door, hesitating before sliding out, “Hey, do you come here often?”

“Whenever my work lets me get away. Why?”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve seen it but on Friday, they’re playing Friday the 13th Part 2 here and it’s a real blood bath if you’re interested. I promise my car windows will be fixed up by then.”

Knock Out knew entering your car wasn’t possible, but he shuddered all the same; to be seen in something so heinous was simply unimaginable. Yet all the same, he found that he did want to see you again, purely for the sake of the movie of course. “Me in that thing? Never going to happen,” he drawled. “Now you back in me- uh, my car, that would be okay.”

You beamed, “Great, see you on Friday?”

“On Friday.”

You slipped out of the car into the cool night air and Knock Out drove off soon after, dropping the hologram as soon as he could; it had been a waste of energon to keep up, but he couldn’t help feeling that the sacrifice to his systems was worth it. As he drove on, his processor lingered on you. ’ _It’s not an obsession,_ ’ he reminded himself.

* * *

Knock Out smirked, using the vibrator to full advantage and making you writhe under the touch. Although it was hardly the time to think about such things, he reminisced about the days when the two of you had just met and spent time watching movies together; it seemed so long ago now. He couldn’t deny it any longer, he loved you. He loved how soft you were, how unique your species was, and mostly how easily you’d accepted him when he revealed his true identity. Knock Out increased the strength of the vibrator, rubbing it up and down against your clitoris, edging you closer to your third orgasm; he wouldn’t stop until you were an overstimulated mess, just how he liked you.

“F-fuck Knock Out,” You breathed. “F-fill me u-up. I w-want yo-aaaAAAH!”

“Yes, I know that this is a weak substitute, but this is what you get for being an impatient little slut,” Knock Out answered coolly.

“SON OF A-” You didn’t get to finish that thought as Knock Out pinched your nipple playfully.

“Quite a temper, I ought to-”

Knock Out’s communicator rang with a call from Megatron, the call went straight through, answering itself as priority calls were set to do for all high-ranking Decepticons.

“M-My Lord Megatron,” Knock Out answered apprehensively.

“Knock Out, where are you? Know that I did not permit a trip to that miserable planet below,” Megatron stated menacingly.

“My Lord, I was merely-”

You yelled loudly, bucking into Knock Out’s touch as your climax hit.

“What was that?” Megatron demanded.

Knock Out covered your mouth with one digit, “My humblest apologies, Lord Megatron. That was just some interference from one of Earth’s radio stations. As for what I’m doing down here, I was simply following a lead to a possible energon deposit, my liege.”

“Without my permission? You should-” A crash resounded over the comm-link, followed by Megatron’s angry screech of, “STARSCREAM!”

Megatron turned his attention back to Knock Out, clearly distracted, “Very well, report back when finished.”

With that, the call cut off, and Knock Out removed his servo from your mouth. During the call, you’d had a chance to recompose yourself slightly, “An energon deposit?” You said, bemused.

Knock Out loathed the disappointment on your face. How could he tell you what was really going on? There was no way he could reveal that the Decepticons hated your kind and your planet. he couldn’t tell you that he was ashamed and that was the real reason that whenever the two of you longed to get intimate, you were stuck in the disgusting, dilapidated train yard, instead of somewhere nicer, such as his hab-suite aboard the ’ _Nemesis_ ’.

No. Knock Out couldn’t convey the shame you, as a human, brought him. Instead, he flashed a confident smile, “Come now, you know how it is when one’s supposed to be working. How does that charming little Earth saying go? All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy? Well, here I am, ready to play.”

His spike slid from his interface panel and he thrust it into you, telling himself that this was your reward for waiting, yet feeling all the disgust of his lies intermingled with the guilty pleasure as your soft walls pressed around him.

“GOD!” You howled as he rutted into you fast and hard.

Normally, Knock Out would have revelled in keeping you on edge by working you up slowly, then denying your finish, but now, he needed to forget the self-loathing that consumed his thoughts.

“No,” Knock Out growled. “I’m much better than him.”

“K-K-Knock Out- S-Slow D-down,” You protested meekly, feeling fresh welts of pain as his servos held your body firmly in place.

Knock Out ignored you, keeping his pace and grunting with the exertion, focused purely on the way you looked underneath him; all jiggling breasts and an expression he’d never seen before of pain mixed with pleasure. Your inner walls clamped around him as you came with a scream. He threw his head back as static waves of electricity rippled through him, making him overload shortly after.

Knock Out heard the murmuring of his name and it took him a while to realise you were talking to him. He pulled out, and stared down at you, awaiting what you had to say.

“Knock Out,” You panted. “W-what was that all about?”

For the first time, Knock Out noticed the dark bruises covering your skin; bruises that he had made.

He shook his head, quickly moving his servos away, “I- I’m sorry (Y/N), I just-”

“Don’t apologise,” You grinned darkly. “I liked it.”


End file.
